


Amore tra gli scaffali

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La piccola libreria all’angolo della strada è un luogo accogliente, che rimanda a tempi andati in cui l’unico accesso al sapere era fornito dai librai, confortevole e intimo, il preferito di Arthur Kirkland. Ha comprato il locale anni prima, lavorando giorno e notte per dargli l’aspetto desiderato, e ora ha il suo gruppo di clienti affezionati che spesso torna, che sia per comprare che per sfogliare libri. Arthur trova confortevole avere pochi clienti sconosciuti e molti conosciuti con cui scambiare un lieve sorriso e nulla più, percependo la loro presenza solo grazie al suono di libri sfogliati con delicatezza. La sua vita è lì, nei libri che vende, nei vecchi scaffali scricchiolanti e nella vecchia casa che sembra risalire agli anni 20 e non esiste altro posto in cui si senta più a suo agio. Molti la definirebbero monotona, con le lunghe ore settimanali chiuso nella libreria e le uscite durante il week-end con i suoi amici, di certo non abbastanza avventurosa per un uomo non ancora sulla trentina, ma ad Arthur piace, sebbene di tanto in tanto senta che manchi qualcosa, un nervoso desiderio sottopelle di fare qualcosa senza sapere cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore tra gli scaffali

La piccola libreria all’angolo della strada è un luogo accogliente, che rimanda a tempi andati in cui l’unico accesso al sapere era fornito dai librai, confortevole e intimo, il preferito di Arthur Kirkland. Ha comprato il locale anni prima, lavorando giorno e notte per dargli l’aspetto desiderato, e ora ha il suo gruppo di clienti affezionati che spesso torna, che sia per comprare che per sfogliare libri. Arthur trova confortevole avere pochi clienti sconosciuti e molti conosciuti con cui scambiare un lieve sorriso e nulla più, percependo la loro presenza solo grazie al suono di libri sfogliati con delicatezza. La sua vita è lì, nei libri che vende, nei vecchi scaffali scricchiolanti e nella vecchia casa che sembra risalire agli anni 20 e non esiste altro posto in cui si senta più a suo agio. Molti la definirebbero monotona, con le lunghe ore settimanali chiuso nella libreria e le uscite durante il week-end con i suoi amici, di certo non abbastanza avventurosa per un uomo non ancora sulla trentina, ma ad Arthur piace, sebbene di tanto in tanto senta che manchi qualcosa, un nervoso desiderio sottopelle di fare qualcosa senza sapere cosa.

Come la libreria dà l’impressione di entrare in un’altra epoca, così Arthur, con i suoi maglioni e gilet fuori moda, l’avversione verso la tecnologia (perché avere un computer prima che fosse strettamente necessario lo avrebbe aiutato, e tanto), gli occhiali da lettura e il naso praticamente incollato alle pagine di un libro, sembra vivere nel ventunesimo secolo solo perché il tempo ce l’ha trascinato a viva forza. La sua casa, un appartamento proprio sopra di essa, sembra non essere separata dalla libreria: mobili di legno, balaustre in stile liberty, poltrone scolorite, vecchie ma ben tenute, un gatto che va e viene come gli pare dalla finestra che Arthur lascia un poco aperta – segretamente nel caso volesse tornare.

(“Come mai lo fai entrare in casa?” gli ha chiesto una volta Alfred, dopo l’ennesimo fallito tentativo di toccare il gatto – più che altro, sbatacchiarlo di qua e di là: Arthur desidera poter fare come lui, scappare dalle insistenti e irritanti attenzioni del suo amico con passo felpato e senza alcuna conseguenza – “Insomma non è tuo, e non ci puoi nemmeno giocare”. “Cattura i topi” ha risposto Arthur con un’alzata di spalle. La verità è che, nonostante il suo carattere aggressivo e irritabile, il rumore felpato dei suoi passi per casa, quei rari momenti in cui prende Arthur di sorpresa strusciandosi contro di lui quando meno se l’aspetta, il semplice pensiero che la casa non è vuota quando sale le scale salva Arthur dalla schiacciante solitudine che proverebbe se il gatto non ci fosse)

Così passano le giornate di Arthur, una parte di sé nel negozio a servire i clienti e un’altra in luoghi sconosciuti, a vivere nuove avventure tra pagine ingiallite o immacolate. Il campanello della porta tintinna leggermente, risvegliando Arthur dai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti per tornare contro la sua volontà nella realtà, come un tuffo improvviso in acque gelide alle quali talvolta non riesce ad abituarsi. Una donna bionda con un vestito a fiori si guarda attorno incuriosita, ferma davanti al suo bancone.

“Buongiorno” borbotta Arthur, senza nascondere il fastidio che prova all’essere strappato così dalle pagine del suo libro, nel quale si immerge di nuovo.

“Oh, buongiorno” dice la signorina, voltandosi verso di lui, ma gli occhi di Arthur sono sulle pagine. Un orecchio la sente, l’altro cerca di captare i suoni immaginari descritti nel libro. Solo quando non avverte movimento ai margini della vista, Arthur alza gli occhi. La signorina è ancora di fronte a lui, le sue mani stringono nervosamente il bordo della borsetta mentre lo guarda senza staccare un attimo gli occhi da lui.

Arthur si schiarisce la voce, irritato. “Può sfogliare i libri che vuole purché non li rovini” dice, in tono basso e brusco e la signorina sembra riscuotersi. Si muove verso la sezione dei gialli, che Arthur può vedere seduto comodamente al bancone, alzando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo dal libro per scrutare severamente il comportamento della nuova cliente. Quando se ne va, di lei non rimane che un’ombra nella sua mente, simile a quella di molti altri clienti, entrati una volta e non tornati più.

Lei, però, torna, una, due, tre volte, e man mano si imprimono nella mente di Arthur i suoi vestiti colorati un po’ vintage, il nastro colorato tra i capelli, il rumore leggero dei tacchetti delle sue scarpe lungo il pavimento. A volte compra un libro, altre no, ma saluta sempre quando entra e quando esce, sottovoce ma in modo chiaro, con un lieve accento straniero. Una volta accertatosi che non ha intenzione di rovinare nessuno dei suoi preziosi libri, Arthur non le presta più molta attenzione. Ha l’inventario da sistemare, gli scaffali da ordinare, clienti a cui rispondere e soprattutto libri da leggere.

“Grazie per il consiglio della volta scorsa, Arthur” gli dice Lukas, con un sorriso che sembra non esserci ma che illumina i suoi occhi. “Per un attimo Hans sembrava non aver gradito il libro, ma mi ha chiamato ieri sera per dirmi quanto gli è piaciuto. Mi ha tenuto mezz’ora al telefono, proprio mentre stavo cucinando” sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma non sembra troppo irritato dalla cosa.

Arthur gli sorride. “È stato un piacere. Ne ho altri dello stesso autore nello stesso scaffale” dice e segue con lo sguardo Lukas che si dirige proprio da quella parte. Mentre i suoi occhi tornano alla lunga lista di fatture da sistemare, fa un cenno alla signorina bionda, che fa cadere uno dei libri. Arthur si acciglia immediatamente.

“Se si è rovinato mi deve pagare i danni”

“Mi dispiace” risponde lei, in tono sincero, piegandosi per raccoglierlo. Arthur la segue con lo sguardo finché non mette il libro nel posto giusto e torna alle sue faccende.

A volte sono i suoi cosiddetti amici a rompere la calma della libreria. Kiku e Matthew sono sempre i benvenuti per scambiare due parole, i suoi fratelli non si presentano quasi mai (per sua fortuna: cose spiacevoli accadono quando un altro Kirkland entra nel suo territorio) e Alfred, dopo l’ultima volta in cui non solo ha parlato ad alta voce tutto il tempo procurandogli un gran brutto mal di testa, ma ha anche rovesciato il contenuto di un INTERO scaffale, è stato esiliato a vita dal negozio. Kiku e Matthew lo salutano sottovoce, per non dare fastidio, con un sorriso e del the fumante che ridà il buonumore ad Arthur o la promessa di aiutarlo quando arrivano nuovi carichi di libri e il lavoro diventa troppo da gestire per una sola persona.

Però tra Ottobre e Novembre non c’è molto da fare, pochi carichi e pochi clienti, e Arthur si gode l’aria fresca e i colori dell’autunno. Si muove tra gli scaffali con sicurezza, destreggiandosi meglio che può con i clienti indecisi e accarezzando il dorso dei suoi libri con affetto quando nessuno lo guarda. Urla a quelli che trascinano con loro gli ombrelli bagnati dalle prime piogge autunnali che c’è un portaombrelli all’ingresso e che se l’acqua ha rovinato i libri li dovranno ripagare. Un cliente, macchiatosi dell’imperdonabile crimine di aver rovesciato ben due gocce d’acqua su un libro, sembra sul punto di scoppiare a piangere e Arthur torna al suo bancone soddisfatto della sua performance, quando si volta per caso. Da dietro un libro, occhi splendidi, verdi come l’erba appena spuntata in primavera, scintillanti per cosa non sa, se una frase buffa o la trama triste, incontrano i suoi. Arthur rimane senza fiato. La proprietaria dello sguardo è la signorina che ha spesso frequentato la libreria prima, ma solo ora Arthur nota quanto sia carina, come il vestito colorato che indossa faccia risaltare le sue curve, i bei capelli biondi portati corti, la sua espressione intelligente. Si volta subito, terribilmente imbarazzato, cercando disperatamente di ricordare cosa stesse facendo, cosa ha da fare al bancone, e rimane fermo, stupidamente imbambolato, incapace di fingere indifferenza. Il desiderio di girarsi a guardarla è come un forte prurito; non resiste alla tentazione, ma per fortuna ora lei ha gli occhi sul libro. All’improvviso si rende conto dell’errore che ha fatto: adesso, dopo averla guardata, vuole parlarle, sentire la sua voce pronunciare il suo nome, scoprire che tipo di persona è. Quando lei passa davanti al bancone per uscire dal negozio, Arthur si piega sulle fatture con determinazione. Quando è fuori, tira un sospiro di sollievo. Quel pomeriggio chiude prima.

Non è successo niente, si ripete marciando avanti e indietro per il soggiorno disturbando il gatto che stizzito esce dalla finestra badando bene di farsi notare nel farlo, come se volesse rimproverarlo di tutto il fastidio che gli causa, ma Arthur è perso in pensieri ben più importanti e il gatto si dovrà adeguare al suo orgoglio offeso. Si sentiva stanco, dopo l’ultima sgridata al portatore di ombrello bagnato (i suoi poveri libri!), e l’incontro dei loro sguardi e quello che ne è derivato non sono altro che giochi della sua mente.

Si accascia sulla poltrona, osservando distrattamente le case di fronte. Giochi della sua mente, forse non tanto, riflette. L’ha vista spesso, ma mai guardata, mai osservata, perso nelle più disparate faccende. La volta in cui lo ha fatto, è rimasto stregato. Riesamina quello che di lei c’è nella sua mente; l’ha vista spesso nella sezione dei libri gialli, e di gialli ha comprato qualche libro, ma nessuno dei classici. Pare una fan del genere, quindi li avrà già letti. Chissà se le piace Sherlock Holmes, si chiede. Non ha mai parlato con lei, se non per le solite frasi fatte per i clienti e - oh, che ha combinato!, si sgrida quando se ne ricorda e vorrebbe sprofondare nel terreno – anche una sgridata. Non sa nemmeno il suo nome. Così passa il weekend, tra libri, qualche show alla TV e il pensiero di lei quando non se l’aspetta, aspettando con ansia e temendo l’arrivo del lunedì, l’apertura del negozio.

Ma lei non si presenta fino a mercoledì, facendolo crudelmente rimanere sulle spine per giornate intere, facendolo voltare ogni volta che i cardini del’ingresso scricchiolano. Lei entra, con l’aspetto un po’ stanco ma rilassato, e Arthur sente il sangue corrergli alla testa, il cuore battere forte e la voce mancargli, fino a quando non riesce a dire con voce rotta un “Buonasera” al quale lei risponde con un cenno della testa e un lieve sorriso. Ottimo lavoro, pensa Arthur riprendendo il fiato che non sapeva di aver trattenuto. Gira tra gli scaffali, scambiando due parole o anche un cenno con i clienti, tutti tranne lei, che studia interessata il retro della copertina di un libro.

Spinto dal suo amore per la lettura, sbuffa quando vede di che si tratta. “Spazzatura, quella. Se il contenuto fosse almeno paragonabile alla copertina, potrei pensare di usarlo per altro che bilanciare il mio tavolo”

Lei lo guarda, e all’improvviso Arthur si rende conto di aver parlato un po’ troppo senza nemmeno aver pensato prima, come invece ogni buon inglese che si rispetti farebbe, ma prima che possa allontanarsi con una scusa accampata al momento, lei gli sorride.

“Cosa mi consiglia, allora?” gli chiede. Non se l’è presa per il suo commento, e pare interessata alla loro discussione, per cui Arthur passa i minuti successivi a indicarle libri validi e a scoprire che lei li ha per la maggior parte letti. Le brillano gli occhi quando scopre un nuovo libro, e Arthur è tentato di cercare tutti i libri che ha che le possano piacere, ma il suo lavoro e un cliente che deve pagare lo chiamano lontano da lei.

Ha la netta impressione che la discussione sia andata bene, anche se non può non chiedersi se anche per lei sia così, ma sarebbe imbarazzante tornare da lei dopo essersi congedato, quindi si accontenta di guardarla di tanto in tanto senza farsi notare. Quando lei si affaccia alla cassa con un paio di libri – di quelli che le ha consigliato, nota – Arthur fa un calcolo rapido e la guarda negli occhi.

“Vuole una busta, signorina…”

“Lateau, Marie Lateau. Sì grazie” risponde lei, con un sorriso.

Marie. Finalmente Arthur conosce il suo nome. Le porge la mano, sperando che non sia umida dal nervosismo, e si presenta cercando di mantenere la voce ferma e i nervi saldi. “Arthur” Il resto dei suoi movimenti sono dettati dall’abitudine; imbustare, digitare la somma alla cassa, stampare lo scontrino e metterlo nella busta mentre annuncia il prezzo. “Spero che le piacciano, signorina Lateau”

Nei giorni successivi, Arthur non fa che ripensare alla scena e a tutto ciò che ha detto, desiderando essere stato più comunicativo, più gentile, meno imbarazzato e più affascinante. Forse Marie ha trovato la conversazione noiosa ma non ha detto niente per pura cortesia… Ma i libri comprati allora? Ancora cortesia?

Per fortuna, Marie torna e fuga ogni dubbio con un sorriso. Non c’è modo che abbia letto tutti i libri che ha comprato; deve essere tornata per piacere personale, decide Arthur quando la vede vagare per gli scaffali. I loro sguardi si incontrano più di una volta, mentre lui fa finta di essere concentrato sul suo lavoro. Alla quinta volta, è certo che non si tratti solo di una coincidenza.

“Le sono piaciuti i libri che ha comprato?” le chiede, finalmente avvicinandosi a lei, e subito si rimprovera di essere stato troppo brusco, di averla presa di sorpresa, ma Marie non è altro che sorridente quando si volge verso di lui. Un sorriso perfetto, che le illumina il volto e gli occhi verdi… oh, ci si potrebbe perdere in quegli occhi.

“Oh, ne ho letto solo uno, ma l’ho adorato”

“Sono contento di sentirlo” replica Arthur, e il silenzio si erge come una voragine tra di loro. Potrebbe fare il salto che lo porterà dall’altra parte, ma il timore che sia troppo largo tiene le sue gambe saldamente legate alla terra. Marie, lontanissima, picchietta le dita sulla copertina di un libro e ne studia attentamente il titolo. In un film, sarebbero stati interrotti da un cliente alla porta o alla cassa, salvandolo dall’imbarazzo, ma tutto rimane tranquillo per un lunghissimo attimo.

Marie prende l’iniziativa.

“Mi piace qui. Soprattutto dopo una giornata stressante, mi rilassa”

Il volto di Arthur sembra bruciare come in estate dopo ore sotto al sole. Ha dato vita lui al negozio, lo cura sempre e presta attenzione all’atmosfera; che Marie – o qualsiasi cliente – gli dica questo, per lui è un grande complimento. Orgoglioso e imbarazzato allo stesso tempo – non è abituato ai complimenti –, con il cuore palpitante, la ringrazia.

“È tutto vero” dice lei con un sorriso.

Quando Marie se ne va e Arthur chiude il negozio, si sente il cuore leggero e il suo appartamento sembra più vuoto che mai. Anche il gatto sembra avere di meglio da fare che stare con lui. Quella sera, Arthur chiama Kiku.

Confortante. Così si può definire la compagnia di Kiku, e Arthur lo definirebbe quasi un dono innato. Qualcosa in lui, che siano i suoi occhi intelligenti o il temperamento riflessivo, lo calma. Se ha bisogno di raccogliere le idee e nient’altro funziona, Arthur ha scoperto che parlare con il suo amico lo aiuta.

Ordinano della pizza per cena e la mangiano distrattamente guardano un programma alla televisione. Entrambi siedono sul divano in modo composto – non come Alfred che poggia i piedi sul tavolino – e guardano il programma in silenzio; Arthur cerca di trovare coraggio e le parole giuste.

“Sta venendo una ragazza in negozio” finalmente dice. Dal modo in cui Kiku si volge a guardarlo senza un’altra occhiata al televisore, è ovvio che non stava veramente seguendo, ma solo educatamente aspettando che lui parlasse. “È… carina” Bellissima.

Kiku lo osserva in silenzio e Arthur si sente in imbarazzo, nonostante sappia che il suo amico non ha alcuna intenzione di giudicarlo. “Le hai parlato?”

“Certo che l’ho fatto” replica Arthur, offeso. Non è indifferente a una bella donna, certo, ma non arriva a parlarne con il suo amico più stretto in una discussione seria senza prima averla almeno conosciuta. Non è mica Francis, che non si dà nemmeno il tempo di parlarle prima di inquadrarla!

Lo sguardo di Kiku aspetta altre notizie.

“Le ho consigliato dei libri”

“Allora?”

“Ne aveva già letti alcuni” Kiku si sposta sul divano per guardarlo meglio in faccia. Pare decisamente interessato, ora. Arthur continua, “Gli altri li ha comprati. Abbiamo parlato un po’, ha ottimi gusti”

“L’hai mai incontrata fuori dal negozio?”

Arthur scuote la testa.

“Da come ne parli sembra il tuo tipo. Dovresti conoscerla meglio. Perché non le chiedi di uscire?” suggerisce Kiku, tanto gentile da non sottolineare con il tono della voce quanto la cosa sia ovvia. Non che Arthur non ci abbia già pensato, ma parlarne lo rassicura almeno di non stare facendo una stupidaggine. Annuisce ed entrambi tornano a guardare la televisione senza altre parole.

Proprio per questo ad Arthur piace la compagnia di Kiku.

 

Purtroppo per lui, Marie non si rifà viva per parecchio tempo. (Parecchio tempo, in questo caso, significa poche settimane, ma chi ha una cotta ha difficoltà ad essere oggettivo quando si parla di tempo) Arthur razionalmente sa che nessuno ha bisogno di comprare dei libri con la frequenza con cui si fa la spesa, ma mentre i giorni passano si scopre a temere che né il suo negozio né lui la interessino più. Si sgrida per non aver agito prima, quando ne ha avuta l’occasione, poi si sgrida per essere così irrazionale. Se i suoi clienti nel negozio notano qualcosa in lui di diverso, non dicono nulla. Scopre Lukas ad osservarlo di tanto in tanto nascosto dietro la copertina di un libro sul folklore norvegese, Matthew lo invita ad uscire e pesta violentemente il piede di Alfred quando cerca di dirgli che non ha bisogno di portare una ragazza. Ancora di più dell’assenza di Marie, lo infastidiscono tutte queste attenzioni. Non è fatto di vetro, per l’amor del cielo!

Non ha modo di sfuggire a questa pena se non leggendo, e Arthur legge, legge e legge ancora, finché non si estrania dal mondo reale per rifuggiarsi in uno in cui le protagoniste femminili acquisiscono nella sua immaginazione tratti vagamente familiari.

Nuovi clienti entrano ed escono dal negozio e dalla vita di Arthur, ma non la persona che gli interessa, finché un piovoso venerdì la porta non si apre e lei entra, con l’aria di qualcuno che per miracolo è sopravvissuto alla settimana. Tutto in lei esprime stanchezza, dalle spalle curve alla pettinatura meno elaborata. Arthur non si ritiene un ficcanaso, ma non ci pensa nemmeno prima di chiederle se c’è qualcosa che non va, come se fosse un barista.

“Settimane infernali” risponde lei con un sorriso debole. “Non ho avuto un attimo per respirare, e ora che posso devo prendere un regalo per il compleanno di mio fratello”

“Serve una mano?”

Marie scuote la testa. “Preferisco dare un’occhiata”

Arthur si sente sprofondare. Pochi minuti dopo Marie lo raggiunge alla cassa e non dice una parola se non di saluto quando esce dal negozio. Arthur cerca di confortarsi, ricordando la sua stanchezza, dicendosi che ha fatto bene a non chiederle di uscire allora – anche se è stata solo la sorpresa dell’indifferenza di lei a fermarlo – e che basta come plausibile motivo per spiegare il suo comportamento, ma non riesce a fermare i pensieri negativi.

Prima ancora che possa parlare di persona con Kiku al riguardo, però, Marie torna al negozio, molto più riposata rispetto a qualche giorno fa, più sorridente e rilassata. Cammina lentamente per gli scaffali, prendendosi il suo tempo nello scoprire i nuovi titoli e indugiando su qualche copertina che le interessa, mentre Arthur studia i cataloghi delle prossime uscite pensando a tutt’altro che ai libri. La guarda una, due volte, di nascosto, pensando a quante volte si è pentito di aver rimandato, e infine alla terza si alza e va verso di lei. Almeno, si consola, non c’è nessuno agli scaffali vicini, che possa sentirlo rendersi un buffone.

Marie alza lo sguardo dal libro proprio mentre le si avvicina e gli sorride. Arthur si sente le farfalle allo stomaco. “Ciao”

“Ciao”

“Mi dispiace per la volta scorsa. Devo esserti sembrata parecchio maleducata”

“Per niente” si affretta a rispondere Arthur. “Si vedeva che era solo stanchezza” Il sorriso di Marie si allarga; non pensava che la cosa le stesse tanto a cuore. È ora, si dice, dopo una breve pausa nella conversazione. “Io mi chiedevo, magari, se ti andasse di prendere una tazza di the o del caffè con me un giorno. Per parlare!” Maledizione, a giudicare dal caldo che sente, deve essere completamente rosso.

Anche Marie si tinge leggermente di rosa, ma il suo sorriso non scompare. Se leggere insegnasse ad essere abili con le parole, quanto comporrebbe sulla sua bellezza in questo momento, su che moto di sentimenti prova! Si accontenta di imprimere lo scintillio dei suoi occhi solo nella sua memoria, frenando l’improvvisa necessità di rinchiudersi in una fortezza di libri.

“Mi piacerebbe molto”

Mai un’affermazione è suonata così dolce alle orecchie di Arthur.


End file.
